


halfway out of my mind

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cop could list a number of instances where his mind truly short-circuited and he'd thought amidst the numbness, "How did I end up here?"





	halfway out of my mind

Cop could list a number of instances when his mind truly short-circuited and he'd thought amidst the numbness, "How did I end up here?"

First would be leaving his dimension to live in the Citadel. He couldn't exactly say that he'd chosen this direction in his life; what happened before, the things he'd seen, the things he'd done- there was no other choice but to leave. (A shudder never fails to run down his spine whenever he recounts those memories. Sometimes he wonders if he still has it in him to whip up a memory gun, shoot himself with an amnesia ray to forget-- maybe some other Rick from another dimension's already done the same.)

Another would be the moment he'd had to shoot his newest Morty, his _partner_ , in the head. It's a memory that will punish him in his quietest moments and busiest hours-- a reminder that as long as he's a Rick, no Morty could ever be truly safe.

The sensation of fingers running through his hair breaks through his thoughts then, and Cop looks up from where he's kneeling on the rough asphalt. He's met with the same face he sees in the mirror, the only difference being a permanent smugness in the other's expression.

"Lost in your thoughts?" It's the same voice as well, sticky-sweet and almost mocking. The hand on Cop's hair moves to cup against his cheek, as if Miami's feeling for his cock bulging against it. "You've been slobbering on my dick for the past five minutes. We had a deal, remember? It's only fair you keep your end of it, officer."

Cop feels his shoulders tense, coming back to himself and to what he's currently doing. They're in a seedy back alley, the police car parked just a distance away, and he's down on his knees with another Rick's dick in his mouth in exchange for information on illegal Kalaxian crystals import into the Citadel.

"C'mon, my dick isn't gonna suck itself, officer." Miami moves the tiniest bit, thrusting into Cop's mouth to get the sense of rhythm going again. Cop breathes sharply through his nose, digging his fingers into Miami's narrow hips to halt his movements.

Cop throws a hateful glare up at the other Rick before dropping his gaze to the task at hand, pursing his lips to tighten around Miami's cock.

"Fuck _yeah_ ," Miami sighs. "Yeah, like that-- watch the teeth too."

The fact that Miami's a talker makes Cop flush in both anger and shame, having to listen to his lewd requests to _suck it harder_ and _purse your lips more_. It's bad enough that he's already drowning in the taste of another's Rick's cock, the feel of long fingers mussing up his hair-- now he has to live with knowing how another Rick sounds when he's sucking him off.

Cop wills away his thoughts before he gets lost in them again, instead taking Miami deeper, cheeks hollowing as he starts a sloppy rhythm. He can only swallow up until the base of Miami's cock, compensating by closing his fingers around the other half. He jerks Miami off roughly, resulting in a pleased grunt from the other Rick.

"You sure you haven't done this before, officer?" Miami asks breathily, and Cop looks up to see that he's already looking down at him, sunglasses hanging off the tip of his nose. Cop wonders if he's been staring the entire time, the thought making him flush, a weird sensation pooling in his gut. "I've, ah _fuck_ , I've been around a lot, and lemme tell you-- that mouth is a mouth I'd pay for."

Miami reaches down then, first gripping his cock and easing it out of Cop's mouth, hissing once it hits the cold air. Then he tilts Cop's chin up, running a thumb against his swollen bottom lip as he follows the movement with half-lidded eyes.

"Why don't we take it up a notch, officer?" Miami says after a moment, still rubbing his thumb against Cop's spit-slick lips. "Let me fuck your mouth this time--" he pats Cop's cheek to stop the incoming refusal. "No, hear me out here: what I'm giving out is sensitive information. Deadly even. These guys don't fuck around-- it's how they got under your nose in the first place. They'd want to know who ratted them out, and you and I know it ain't gonna be a party they're throwing once they find out who." Miami grips his dick, far too leisurely for someone who's talking about his own possible demise. He starts jacking himself off, precum oozing out thickly at the action. "I think I deserve a good mouth fuck in exchange for that risk, right? I mean, unless you'd rather bend over and--"

"Alright, fine! Fine, just--" Cop interjects hotly, hands balling into fists. He fixes his glare at a pebble on the ground, pushing the words out. "...what do I have to...?"

"Just open your mouth for me," Miami replies, his voice sticky-warm like honey. "and take it like a good officer."

Cop shivers, tries to ignore the fact that it's not entirely out of disgust. He takes a second to collect himself, wetting his lips before he tilts his chin up once more, a defiant look in his eyes even when he lets his jaw hang open.

Miami seems to drink up the sight, the hand jerking himself off going faster until precum starts dripping from the slit. He steps in closer, one hand guiding his dick back into Cop's mouth while the other closes around the back of his neck.

" _Ungh_ ," Cop immediately tenses up as Miami shoves his dick in, far more than he's taken in his mouth before. He tries to pull back, but by now Miami's got both hands behind his head, strong and unyielding despite Cop's squirming.

"Shh, it's okay, just relax, c'mon, don't fight it--" Miami starts pumping his hips, each push-in startling a desperate noise out of Cop. "Oh, fuck yeah-- _Christ_ , you're so fucking hot, baby--"

The pet name throws Cop in for a loop, cheeks burning even more as he finally sags in defeat. Miami pushes in harder once he realizes Cop is letting this happen, movements almost animalistic as he tries to stuff all of him into the Rick currently down on his knees.

"L-look at you-- so good for me, baby," Miami grips Cop by the hair, forcing him to look up just as Miami rolls his hips inwards. Cop chokes on both saliva and precum, tears welling up his eyes almost of their own accord. "Choke on it, baby, I, _ah_ , wanna see you cry over my cock, fuck, you look so _good_ \--"

Cop breathes sharply through his nose, shaking and half out of his mind with the heat now heavy and tangible settled in the pit of his stomach. Still, he refuses to acknowledge the fact Miami's getting to him despite the telltale bulge that's tenting the front of his pants.

He hates him, Cop tells himself as his eyes flick up to Miami, not even surprised to learn that Miami's already looking at him-- he hates this Rick with every fiber of his being.

Ironically, the look in Cop's eyes is what causes Miami's undoing, a choked off noise tearing out of him before he hunches over, gripping Cop's shoulders for support as he comes. The sensation and taste of cum flooding his mouth sobers up Cop enough to push Miami off, causing some of it to land on Cop's cheek and chin.

"Fuu _uuuck,_ " Miami leans against the wall heavily, wringing out the last of his orgasm with quick, urgent strokes. Cop turns his head to spit, inhaling and exhaling through his mouth in hot puffs. The sounds taper off from heavy panting to slow, normal breathing until Miami eventually pulls his pants back up, the sound of him securing his zipper bringing Cop back to the present.

He struggles up to his own two feet, legs still shaking with how long he'd been kneeling. Miami watches him with a lazy expression, and Cop refuses to dwell on the fact that's what a Rick looks like when he's just coming down from the high of an orgasm.

"...R-right," Cop's voice breaks the moment he tries to speak, obviously caused by the recent abuse on his throat. His face reddens at the thought, but again he masks his shame by fixing Miami with a hard stare. "now that you've gotten your end of the bargain, I think it's my turn to--" Just as Cop's about to reach for the notepad tucked in his belt, Miami closes a hand around his wrist, throwing him against the wall before Cop can even react.

For a moment, panic rises up Cop's spine, along with hatred and hurt as he realizes his naïveté had landed him here. Of course this Rick wasn't to be trusted, and now he'd pay the price-- the last thing he'll remember before he dies is Miami's bruising grip around his wrist, and the taste of his cum still sharp on his tongue--

"Hey, _hey_ , baby, look at me," Miami's leaning in, breath hot against Cop's cheek. "I'm not gonna fuck you over. I'm still gonna keep my end of the deal," He brings a knee up to knead Cop's dick, hard and prominent against his slacks. Cop moans despite himself, only realizing just how badly he wanted to be touched. "I just think it's bad manners to talk over business with one of us still hard."

That startles a laugh out of Cop, not out of mirth but more of disbelief. Neverthless, Miami takes this as a good sign, his other hand closing around Cop's clothed dick before sure fingers pull down his zipper.

"Oh... _Oh_ \--" Cop tenses up at the sensation of Miami's calloused hand around his swollen cock, vision swimming in white. It's been too long since anyone's touched him so intimately, and he's never had the time or desire to relieve himself like this.

"Baby..." Miami's voice sounds muffled against the ringing in Cop's ears, but somehow he still manages to tilt his head enough for Miami to catch his lips in a rough kiss. "Fuck, you're gonna drive me crazy--"

Cop lets out another disbelieving laugh, wants to answer "Maybe you already are-- maybe we _both_ are crazy." in equal measure as asking "How did I end up here?"

It's a question that Cop has always asked himself in moments where he's struck to his core, rendered speechless and unthinking. This moment is no exception, with Miami pinning him against the wall, lining his jaw with hot kisses while touching him in a way no other Rick has ever done.

This time though, Cop thinks he knows exactly what the answer is.

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask how this ship came to be. just know that this rickcest is the best rickcest.


End file.
